


Tous Les Chemins [English podfic]

by sobieru



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety, Audio Format: MP3, Feel-good, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Social Media, Translation, the author doesn't know anything about skating and even research has limits, this has no nutritive value, viktor feels, viktor is a drama queen, yuuri feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-10-22 00:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17652623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobieru/pseuds/sobieru
Summary: A photo without context, a few careless words, an embellished article.Thus was born the idea, so patently false it would have fit better in a politician's speech, that Yuuri hated Viktor.***Translation ofthis fic





	1. Short Program

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shakeskp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakeskp/gifts), [Edgedancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edgedancer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tous Les Chemins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9925166) by [Edgedancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edgedancer/pseuds/Edgedancer). 



Length: 0:34:52

Chapter's links:

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1W3TgsNmkVdXdbHYtBXOTS88bl4KZUFw1/view?usp=sharing)

[archive.org](https://archive.org/details/TlcChapter1)


	2. Free Skate

Length: 0:41:05

Chapter's links:

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1MyRoEbMK-G9Mom1mtSPqUwHSt-6AMZYf/view?usp=sharing)

[archive.org](https://archive.org/details/TlcChapter2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://sobieru.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/sobieru2)


	3. Kiss and Cry

Length: 0:07:47

Chapter's links:

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1UUa7LUDIfF-6Qfnt4VX3zaFsDNjBjjo-/view?usp=sharing)

[archive.org](https://archive.org/details/TlcChapter3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://sobieru.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/sobieru2)

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://sobieru.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/sobieru2)


End file.
